


Звезды мешают спать

by Lahaine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Mind Games, Theatre, owls are not what they seem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти некоторые попадают в ад, другие – в провинциальный театр, в сути – это одно и то же.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звезды мешают спать

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: магия вымысла и сценическое мастерство обмана

Музыка к тексту:  
Вальс Ирэн  
Listen or [download Дашкевич Владимир Вальс Ирен for free](http://prostopleer.com/tracks/4548393A2GZ) on [Prostopleer](http://prostopleer.com/)  
Шопен:  
Listen or [download Шопен Spring Waltz for free](http://prostopleer.com/tracks/224951yljV) on [Prostopleer](http://prostopleer.com/)  
The Beatles  
Listen or [download The Beatles All You Need is Love for free](http://prostopleer.com/tracks/766320vsV) on [Prostopleer](http://prostopleer.com/)  
Edith Piaf  
Listen or [download Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien for free](http://prostopleer.com/tracks/4768179CsuF) on [Prostopleer](http://prostopleer.com/)  
Шопен (вместо титров)  
Listen or [download Шопен Nocturne 9 for free](http://prostopleer.com/tracks/346393tfwf) on [Prostopleer](http://prostopleer.com/)

 

***  
– Свет, пожалуйста!

На верхнем ярусе что-то громыхнуло и покатилось по полу. Брань, последовавшая за грохотом, не отличалась оригинальностью или хоть сколько-нибудь силлабически выверенным построением фраз.

Джон покачал головой и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Кричать от самой сцены имел право только режиссер, поэтому ему потребовалось протиснуться вдоль стены, чтобы добраться до прохода, где была звуковая яма и можно было повышать голос совершенно безнаказанно для атмосферы общего душевного благодушия. 

– Себастьян, свет, будь так добр! – Джон для пользы дела постучал шариковой ручкой по папке, которую держал в руках. 

Себастьян свесился c перил бельэтажа с отверткой в одной руке и бутылкой минералки – в другой:

– Какая-то сука сперла мои партитуры, как я должен работать, по-твоему? Найду – убью, я тебе клянусь. 

– Ты и без партитуры можешь, там две сцены, – урезонил его Джон, откровенно не желая начала новой конфронтации между техниками и художниками.

– И где электрик? Птицы опять склевали проводку, а все потому что кто-то не закрывает окна – развели курятник. У меня второй день искрит…

– Я долго буду ждать? – нарочито громко поинтересовался режиссер. Собранный занавес за его спиной слегка подрагивал от нетерпения и возмущенно шуршал.

– Да, конечно! – в тон ему отозвался Моран, повернув рукоятки фильтров на минимум. Сцену озарил яркий, отвратительно белый свет, режущий по глазам. 

– Себастьян, – Джон тяжело вздохнул, глядя вверх, – ребячество.

– Не ребячество, а целевые точечные источники – пять штук. Смотри, как горят? А все почему? Потому что я второй день жду электрика, – свет пошел на убыль, центральные лампы и вовсе погасли. Подключилось фоновое освещение, сглаживая контрасты и превращая тени на полу в едва различимые пятна. Тени не оценили такой подлости, заметались на месте, потянулись друг к другу, прильнули к размытым бокам, обиженно заурчали.

Моран за пультом управления напоминал великого дирижера, управляющего симфоническим оркестром: следуя его замыслу, сотни лучей света гасли и загорались, рассеивались по сцене, дрожали в воздухе. В своем деле он был мастером, способным слышать музыку электрического освещения. 

– Да неужели, – недовольно отозвался Шерлок Холмс, опуская руку, которой закрывал глаза от яркого света, – постановку на третью сцену. 

– Пожалуйста, – закончил за него Джон. Он привык заканчивать фразы. Помощник режиссера – это одна треть самого режиссера. Самая терпимая треть, если положится на мнение гримеров, актеров, техников и особо болтливых птиц, обожающих эдектропроводку.

Себастьян быстро подогнал настройки под требования третьей сцены, что-то напевая себе под нос. Джон включил рацию – наушник привычно пискнул:

– Сара, а где дежурный электрик? – спросил он, надеясь, что радиопомехи не помешают ведущему спектакля расслышать запрос. Помехи создавали расшалившиеся в последнее время призраки: голос собеседника в эфире с утра до вечера забивали то The Beatles, то Эдит Пиаф. Усмирить их не представлялось возможным: призраки мгновенно исчезали в стенах, и ехидно хихикали, и подмигивали, точно школьницы на первой взрослой вечеринке.

– Повесился, – отозвалась Сара через пару секунд, – ты приходи, мы чай заварили. 

«All you need is love», – охотно вторил ей отголосок прошлого, прошедший судорожной помехой в эфире.

– Джон, – позвал его Моран, – кинь мне ручку, я новые партитуры зарисую. 

Помреж прицелился и снайперски точно отправил шариковую ручку в полет на бельэтаж. Себастьян поймал ее одной рукой. Джон оглянулся. Шерлок ходил по сцене и что-то сбивчиво объяснял художнику по декорациям, сопровождая речь активной жестикуляцией. Тяжелый занавес тянулся к ногам режиссера, норовя обвиться вокруг тонких лодыжек, как кошка. Такой разговор мог затянуться на полчаса.

Время для чая определенно было.

 

***  
Электрик висел в туалете на проводах ровно между окном и крайней кабинкой. Шея его посинела, а лицо отливало зеленым. Красный, синий и белый провода. В этом было что-то символическое. Лестрейд почесал щеку и подвинулся, чтобы Джон получил лучший обзор. Не каждый день электрики вешаются в туалете. 

– Славно висит, – поделился Джон наблюдением, – чего-то такого тут давно не хватало, с тех самых пор, как Мону Лизу перетащили в холл, и она перестала нашептывать курильщикам последние театральные сплетни.

– Моран опять? 

Джон пожал плечами и дернул мертвого электрика за штанину. Тело начало медленно вращаться по кругу, создавая иллюзию легкого, кружащего голову вальса над полом. Раз-два-три, раз-два-три. Джон подтолкнул его ещё раз, чтобы оценить амплитуду колебаний. Завораживало.

– Снимать будем? – поинтересовался он. Снимать не хотелось, но Джон был человеком крайне воспитанным, а в глубине души даже приличным. Электрик приоткрыл один глаз и подмигнул ему. Джон поежился и отвернулся. Мона Лиза, помимо прочих достоинств, приятно улыбалась, а от таких вот заигрываний отпадало всякое желание курить.

– Не-а, – Грэг предложил ему яблоко, а сам надкусил второе, – пусть санслужба занимается. 

– Они тут не появляются, – яблоко было вкусное. За такое яблоко можно было послать рай на все три буквы. – У нас тут все безнадежные. 

Джон снова посмотрел на электрика, теперь уже висевшего в уютном уголке прямо над раковиной. Своевольные перемещения трупов стоило запретить: где повесили – там и виси. 

– Сам не знает, чего хочет! Никакого постоянства! – заметил Джон.

– Пойдем что ли чай пить, – Лестрейд бросил последний взгляд на бывшего электрика и вышел из уборной. – Моран это, я уверен, как начальник костюмерного, я за это ручаюсь.

– Будешь возмущаться, он и тебя повесит, – Джон наклонился и поднял чьи-то чулки с пола. – Ну, что ж за...

Он постучал в гримерку – никто не ответил. Следующие удары в дверь кулаком уже мало напоминали вежливый стук.

– Что? – осторожно спросили с той стороны.

– Ирэн, сколько можно? 

– А сколько нужно? – робко поинтересовались за дверью. 

– Там электрик в туалете висит, иди посмотри, – предложил Джон.

Ирэн выскочила в коридор, как была: в легком полупрозрачном халатике, кружевном белье и черных чулках. Девочка лет тридцати. Чарующее создание с улыбкой хозяйки борделя. 

– А Шерлок уже видел? – спросила Ирэн, накручивая на палец локон. От нетерпения она слегка пританцовывала на месте. 

– Шерлок первым и видел, – огорчил ее Грэг, – ещё до репетиции. Но он же Холмс, он ни с кем не делится новостями. 

Адлер заметно расстроилась, начала сутулиться, сжимаясь, сложила руки на груди и вздернула подбородок. Ещё бы, она надеялась под скрип проводов уговорить Шерлока пригласить ее на вальс. Раз-два-три, раз-два-три. А потом уговорить ещё раз. 

– Я пойду... электрик... – она задела Джона плечом и заметно вздрогнула, но не обернулась. Дива. 

В наушнике у Джона раздалось знакомое шипение:

– Уотсон, а ты Грэга не видел? Я его час уже ищу, – спросила Донован под аккомпанемент «Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien». Естественно, рация Лестрейда осталась в костюмерной, поэтому нужно на общей частоте трезвонить помощнику режиссера.

– Со мной, – откликнулся Джон. 

– Сколько можно ходить? – продолжила возмущаться Салли, но Джон выключил «прием» и посмотрел на лампочку под потолком – она мигала.

На третий этаж можно подняться либо сразу по служебной лестнице, либо через парадную проходную. Джон выбирал второй вариант, чтобы по пути постучаться в окошко кассы. Над окошком висела синяя табличка с надписью «Открыто». За стеклом, как обычно, сгущалась пустота.

– Ваш разговор с оператором записывается, – сообщил ему механический голос, – говорите. 

– Запрос на нового электрика примите? – поинтересовался Джон. 

– Переформулируйте. 

– Антея, не выделывайся. Нам нужен новый электрик. 

– И сантехник, – добавил из-за спины Джона Лестрейд. Он терпеть не мог общаться с «Антеей», она напоминала ему ещё одного призрака театра, – там второй санузел в подвале заливает, монтажники кораблики пускают. Складывают листки со сценарием и опускают кораблики на воду. Там уже целая бумажная флотилия между колон лавирует.

– Я вам что – пункт приема заказов? – в механическом голосе слышались усталость и укор. – Оставляйте заявку. Рассмотрим в положенные сроки. 

– У меня ручки нету, – вспомнил Джон, что оставил ручку Морану.

– Ничем не могу помочь. 

Антея отключилась. Джон нахмурился, явно негодуя по поводу того, что придется вернуться. 

– Ты ей нравишься, – подбодрил его Грэг, – меня она вообще игнорирует. 

– Я всем нравлюсь, – парировал Джон. Не то чтобы он возражал против этого статуса, просто и радоваться было нечему. 

– Ну кто-то же должен всем нравиться, – согласился главный по костюмерному цеху, – повезло что ты, а не Шерлок Холмс. Что было бы, если бы это он всем нравился? 

 

***  
– Эта музыка кончится? – интересуется Шерлок. 

– Когда-нибудь все кончается, – отзывается Майкрофт, не поворачиваясь к нему лицом. Шерлок отчаянно хочет развернуть кресло, заглянуть брату в глаза, узнать заново, запомнить каждую мелочь, но вместо этого он стоит неподвижно и разглядывает маленьких танцовщиц на известном холсте Дега, поправляющих пуанты во время небольшого перекура. Танцовщицы хмурятся и косятся в его сторону, выпускают вишневый сигаретный дым. 

Музыка разливается в воздухе, проникает так глубоко, что кажется, она звучит прямо в голове. Раз-два-три, раз-два...

– Шопен, – презрительно тянет Шерлок. Будь на его месте кто-нибудь другой, тот бы пояснил «я ненавижу эту музыку», но Майкрофт отлично понимает Шерлок.

– Мама выбирает вальсы Шопена, когда ей грустно, – озвучивает он. Иногда им не нужно говорить что-то вслух: события, отношения, мотивации очевидны, как если бы каждый из них являлся соавтором пьесы, которую играли люди вокруг. 

– Думаешь, ей на самом деле было грустно, когда...

Майкрофт качает головой. Шерлок сжимает руки в кулаки, чтобы удержаться, не бросится к нему. Он не должен подходить слишком близко, иначе утратит и эту возможность общаться. Не может коснуться даже пальцем. Никогда.

– А ты как думаешь?

И вопросы снова не находят ответов. 

– Это хороший спектакль, – говорит Майкрофт, рассматривая фотографии из стопки на столе, – ты умеешь построить четвертую стену. Я видел, как они играли, дышали каждой строчкой. 

– Я могу построить и пять стен, – возражает Шерлок, – но никто из них не вырос из уровня трех. 

– Ты режиссер. Это не должность – это талант вдохновлять, – Майкрофт вытягивает руку перед собой и поправляет манжеты. 

– Как по-твоему, так талант дается всем, – говорит Шерлок немного обиженно.

Майкрофт смеется:

– Разве нет? Частичка Бога в каждом.

– Ты считаешь талант частичкой Бога? Но раз так, то талант бы убивал смертность, мы бы несли в себе что-то столь огромное и великое, что жизнь и смерть едва ли остались бы значимыми категориями. Если Бог – это абсолютная величина, то его присутствие делало бы человека абсолютной величиной. Гением. 

– Именно так, Шерлок, именно так, но люди пока не знают об этом, – голос Майкрофта становится тихим и отстраненным, будто он мысленно покинул эту комнату и отправился в новое интересное путешествие. Вероятно, это правда: с сущностями такого рода никогда нельзя быть уверенным на все сто, если оценивать их как проекцию пространственно-временного континуума.

Шерлок все ещё борется с желанием прикоснуться к нему или хотя бы увидеть знакомое лицо, но в комнате нет зеркал или стекол, чтобы поймать взглядом отражение. 

– Эта музыка кончится? – спрашивает Шерлок в последний раз. 

– Как только ты прекратишь играть. 

 

***  
– Я не помню, что было вчера, – признался Шерлок, устраиваясь поудобнее на качелях, закрепленных на балке между вторым и третьим выходами на сцену. 

– Это нормально, – отозвался Джон, рассматривая собственные руки. 

– И что было позавчера, я не помню, – продолжил Холмс.

– И это тоже нормально. 

Иногда невозмутимость Джона злила, злила не до готовности причинить серьезный вред, но до желания покусать, расцарапать и вылить горячий чай на брюки.

– А ты помнишь? – задал Шерлок, интересующий его вопрос.

– Если я – одна треть тебя, а ты не помнишь, то откуда я могу помнить? – Джон рассмеялся. Качели раскачивались взад и вперед на высоте трех метров над полом. Тросы, увитые искусственными листьями, пахли, как резиновые перчатки. За кулисами почти все отвратительно пахло, даже еда. Пропитывалась химической вонью. За задником сцены любая сказка превращалась в реальность, сбрасывая налет магии, как деревья по осени – листву.

– Логично, – согласился Шерлок, – поэтому я знаю все, что знаешь ты.

– А я хочу все то, чего хочешь ты, – подхватил Джон.

– И заканчиваешь за меня фразы.

Шерлок достал сигареты и закурил. Джон забрал у него пачку, надпись на упаковке гласила: «Курите, с вами уже ничего не случится», - усмехнулся, вытянул одну. Зажигалка щелкала, но искра никак не желала превращаться в пламя. 

– Влажность повышенная, – прокомментировал Холмс, забирая сигарету из рук Джона и прикуривая от своей. – С каких пор ты куришь?

Качели продолжали раскачиваться туда-сюда. Движение умиротворяло. И никакой вальс с Ирэн в сравнение не шел. 

На один из тросов села крупная фиолетовая птица с бордовыми глазками-пуговками. «Дрозд», – оценил Шерлок. Дрозд щелкнул клювом, открывая взгляду пасть, полную острых маленьких клыков, зевнул. 

– Я же одна треть тебя, – как ребенку пояснил Джон, – сколько ты меня знаешь, столько я курю. – Он выдернул у дрозда длинное перо из крыла. Птица закричала, ощерилась. Джон пригрозил ей кулаком, и она слетела со своего насеста, обиженно каркнув на прощание.

Пепел осыпался на пол, покружившись в плотном тяжелом воздухе. Иногда дышать было просто нечем. 

– Хорошо, что пол не загорится, – протянул Джон, выбрасывая окурок.

– Этот театр невозможно сжечь! – крикнула Сара из-за кулис. 

– Что она вообще тут делает? – спросил Холмс.

– Ведет спектакль, Шерлок. 

– Слезайте, воробышки, – елейный голосок Сойер звучал отовсюду, она отлично знала, где нужно встать, чтобы ее было слышно на весь зал, – через час спектакль. 

Джон вздохнул и нажал кнопку, позволяющую опустить балку с качелями. Шерлок посмотрел на Сару, надеясь, что она исчезнет. Сара исчезать не желала, а наоборот стучала каблуком, действуя на нервы все больше. 

– Дышать нечем, – произнес он, спрыгивая на пол, – чем вы все тут дышите? Пылью?

– Мечтами, – невозмутимо ответила Сара, – и пылью. Это два физических состояния одной и той же материи. 

– Я бы не хотел тебя видеть больше, – тихо добавил Шерлок, уходя со сцены. 

– Он не хотел бы тебя видеть больше, – эхом отозвался Джон, рассматривая вычурный балкон, приготовленный для вечернего спектакля. – Ромео снова умрет, или этой пьесе, наконец, придумали другой конец?

– Мастер слишком занят, чтобы придумывать новые окончания старым пьесам, – Сара никак не отреагировала на пожелание Шерлока. Она слышала его сотни раз до того и, услышав в сто первый, едва ли удивилась. 

– Мастер слишком занят, чтобы помнить о нас, – согласился Джон, – но я продолжаю верить, что он передумает. Не люблю грустные истории, от них на стенах растет мох. 

– От твоего уныния на стенах растет мох.

Сара села на качели, висевшие теперь без движения. 

– Почему я не помню, что было вчера, но помню о том, что Ромео умрет? – поинтересовался Джон. 

– Ты помнишь только то, что ты хочешь помнить, – Сара оттолкнулась от земли, но качели заскрипели и остались висеть на месте, – проклятая иллюзия! 

– Это театр. 

– Это ад.

 

***  
– Трахаться сначала научись, – бросает Ирэн, натягивая майку-алкоголичку. Голос у нее запоминающийся, грудной. Шерлок курит между лестничными пролетами, когда она открывает дверь одной из комнат под крышей. Эти комнаты называют «скворечниками», и никто точно не знает, для чего они нужны и сколько их. Одна, две, четыре? Холмс часто думает о том, как бы поймать тот момент, когда комнаты прячутся в стенах. 

– И тебе, дорогая, того же. Твоя активная позиция – бревно. Я вот так «по дружбе» и с Мораном могу. У него хотя бы ПМС в графе «состояния» отсутствует. Я же знаю, милая, что ты сейчас думаешь о том, почему мы снова оказались в одной постели. Конечно, ведь ты твердо решила, что я – не вариант. Согласен. Ты тоже не девушка моей мечты, – лениво отзывается Мориарти, бросив на Шерлока короткий взгляд. Ирэн стоит в дверном проеме и застегивает туфли.

– Придурок, – огрызается она. 

– Если ты забыла, то мы вчера снова напились. Когда ты напиваешься, ты хочешь трахаться. Я не осуждаю. Я тоже хочу. Но не устраивать же из-за этого скандалы каждый раз «после». Себастьян же не устраивает. Варит себе кофе и сваливает. И ты бы свалила, мне прибраться надо. Четыре утра, милочка. А я просто хочу, чтобы ты исчезла, – Джим протягивает ей шарф. – Секс без вдохновения, почти как искусство без таланта. Технично. А таланта у тебя – кот наплакал.

Ирэн смотрит вниз на Шерлока и молчит, не замечает протянутого шарфа. Капризная линия рта. Яркая помада. Если она – плод воображения, то воображение работает, как надо. Проекция сознания с копной каштановых волос и веснушками на плечах. Проекция опускает взгляд и краснеет. Единица информации, создающая колебания. 

– Поделишься? – она протягивает руку за сигаретой, спустившись на пару ступенек вниз. Джим бросает шарф ей в спину и, хмыкнув, закрывает дверь «скворечника». 

– Нет, – качает головой Шерлок.

Они молчат: он – потому что не видит смысла продолжать разговор, она – потому что не находит сил. 

– Почему ты здесь? – интересуется она.

– Не могу спать. Звезды яркие. 

За окном на небе россыпь крошечных белых точек, ничего примечательного, никаких тайных посланий и закодированных от чужих глаз сообщений.

– Звезды мешают спать? – ком во рту, и сглатывать почему-то горько. Ирэн поднимает упавший красный шарф и кутается в него, закрывая покатые плечи с веснушками. 

– Яркие, – Шерлок трет виски, зажмурившись, как от боли. Морщится, сжимает зубы. 

– Когда ты спал в последний раз? – она берет его за руку, осторожно поглаживая пальцы, открывает ладонь.

– Не помню, – он хочет вырвать руку, но замирает. Единица информации создает приятные колебания, пальцы у нее теплые, а взгляд внимательный, даже цепкий. 

– Не можешь или не хочешь? – уточняет она.

– Не могу, – сознается Шерлок.

Она кивает и обнимает его, набрасывая шарф им обоим на плечи. Шепчет:

– Видел повесившегося электрика? 

– Видел, – откликается Шерлок, – висит. Качается.

– Пригласи меня на вальс.

Ирэн не отстраняется, лишь чуть смещается, развернув корпус так, чтобы позволить ему вести в танце, привстает на цыпочки. Шерлок не поднимает голову с ее плеча. За окнами светлеет.

 

***  
– Я умер? – спросил Шерлок.

– И попал в провинциальный театр? Это смешно! – Джим откинулся на спинку стула и устроил ноги так, что правая ступня легла на левое колено. На пустой темной сцене он был один. Луч прожектора падал точно сверху, поэтому, как бы он ни двигался, часть лица всегда оставалась в тени.

Шерлок зеркально повторил его жест, сидя в первом ряду партера.

– И все же?

– Есть два варианта. Либо это бред, и ты разговариваешь сам с собой. В этом случае, бесполезно спрашивать меня, умер ли ты, потому что я – плод твоего воображения. Второй вариант веселее: ты на самом деле умер. Тогда ты в аду и я – твой демон-хранитель. 

– Много о себе мнишь, – Шерлок не упускал из виду ни одного движения актера на сцене. 

– Если ты умер, ты останешься здесь навсегда, – Джим пожал плечами, – помнишь? – он за миг преобразился, в глазах появились холод и отстраненность: – Уснуть! И видеть сны, быть может? Вот в чем трудность: какие сны приснятся в смертном сне, когда мы сбросим этот бренный шум?

– «Гамлет», Джим, неужели? – Шерлок рассмеялся и продолжил, процитировав другую часть выбранного монолога: – Когда бы страх чего-то после смерти – безвестный край, откуда нет возврата земным скитальцам, волю не смущал, внушая нам терпеть невзгоды наши и не спешить к другим, от нас сокрытым?

– И как же, край смущает? – невозмутимо продолжил Джим. – Я часто играю Гамлета, но расскажи мне ты. 

– Если я мертв, то и ты мертв. Или мертв только я? Мы все мертвы. Я пытаюсь выйти и попадаю в бесконечный лабиринт из коридоров и дверей, которые сменяют друг друга, и я вновь оказываюсь тут, на этой сцене. 

Джим потянулся к бутылке воды, стоящей чуть позади стула, открыл ее и начал пить жадно, сглатывая, открывая шею. 

– Прекрати, – попросил Шерлок.

– Ты режиссер, ты говори мне, что делать, – Джим отставил бутылку и хлопнул в ладоши. 

Пустой зал разразился оглушительными аплодисментами. Мориарти облизнулся и снова голодно воззрился на бутылку.

– Расскажи мне, как все это началось, – приказал Шерлок.

– Все началось с того, что в наш город пришли ангелы с черными узелками за плечами. Они были унылы и неказисты. Они были такие унылые и такие неказистые, что жалко было на них смотреть*.

– Нет, – оборвал его Шерлок. 

Джим подскочил и начал кружиться вокруг стула, напевая песенку про наступающее рождество. 

– Если это мое подсознание, то…

– Почему оно так не похоже на тебя? – закончил за него Джим. – А хорошо ли ты знаешь себя, Шерлок Холмс? Любишь ли ты себя? Или для этого у тебя есть Джон? Одна треть. 

Шерлок закрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями.

– Эй, не грусти, – прикрикнул на него Джим, – я спою тебе веселую песенку!

– Как же вы все живете, если вы все умерли? – спросил, наконец, Холмс. 

Джим обошел стул и остановился, встал, опираясь руками на спинку, перенеся вес вперед, чтобы балансировать на носочках. На лице у него расплывалась совершенно блудливая улыбочка:

– Считаешь, что жизнь – это противоположность смерти? И наоборот? Ты глупый, Шерлок Холмс. Это театр. Те-атр. Произнеси это про себя. Ты помнишь, что это? Царство иллюзии. Мы здесь все умерли, мы здесь все живы. Ты режиссер, говори мне, жив я или мертв.

– Я не мог после смерти стать глупым, – возмутился Шерлок.

– В некоторых вопросах ты все ещё не умнее младенца, – Джим шутливо поклонился, – господин режиссер. 

– Но если ты – часть моего сознания, то я сам поясняю себе, что происходит, а, следовательно, я не идиот. А это все – процесс, который объясняет само мышление. Какая-то разновидность Дворца Сознания.

– Та-дам! – после этих слов Джим раздался торжественный рев труб. Он поклонился, теперь уже глубоко и с чувством.

И последний светильник над его головой погас.

 

***  
– Весь подвальный этаж затопило, – говорит Шерлок, закатывая брюки и спускаясь ещё на ступеньку ниже. Вода стекает по стенам, журчит. В горле внезапно пересыхает. 

– Напиши жалобу, – советует Лестрейд, уже смирившись с тем, что одежда промокнет: прекрасный костюм – реконструкция одежды французских гвардейцев дореволюционного периода сидел на нем как влитой, от местной воды нестойкая краска для хлопка тускнела и отливала зеленым. 

– Я ещё могу понять, что ты – часть моего сознания, но Салли Донован – это слишком.

– Ты веришь, что мы – часть твоего сознания? – Салли фыркает и поднимает коробку повыше. – Всегда знала, что ты чудак. 

Мимо них дальше по коридору проплывает огромная золотая рыбка, задевая длинным ледяным хвостом ноги. Лестрейд провожает ее взглядом:

– Только дельфинов нам не хватало. 

– Или акул, – предполагает Салли.

– Ты всегда маленькая мисс солнце – само воплощение доброты, – Лестрейд подталкивает ее вперед. Шерлок замыкает процессию. Он провожает взглядом бумажные кораблики, испещренные черными словами. Кораблики плывут неспешно, выстраиваясь в армады.

– Хочешь командовать бумажным флотом? – Салли снова оборачивается и смотрит на Шерлока. 

– Значит ты – та часть меня, которую я больше всего хочу отвергнуть, – он указывает на нее пальцем. 

– Нет, я костюмер, – она пожимает плечами и догоняет Лестрейда, разбрызгивая воду. Она мокрая по пояс и почему-то довольная. 

– Это Стикс или это Лета? – Шерлок явно разговаривает сам с собой.

– У нас прорвало канализацию, Холмс! Заканчивай уже. Нам нужно дойти до распределительного узла и перекрыть кран, – Грэг сверяется с планом и толкает дверь в подсобку. Из красной трубы хлещет холодная вода. 

– Дай мне перчатки и ключ, – просит он Салли. Та открывает коробку, что тащила от склада, и протягивает ему необходимое. 

– Шерлок, помоги же, не стой столбом!

Кран нехотя поворачивается. Ещё немного. И ещё. Вот так. Поток воды становится совсем тонким, а потом и вовсе прекращается.

– Это ненадолго, – говорит Холмс. 

– Джон уже писал запрос на нового сантехника, – Грэг закидывает инструменты обратно в коробку, а коробку протягивает Холмсу, – обратно потащишь ты. 

– Оставь надежду всяк сюда входящий, – цитирует Шерлок. – Может, речь шла именно об этом. Бесполезно. Текут все трубы. Вода будет прибывать и прибывать, пока не затопит все – и мы утонем.

Перспектива утопления смущает разве что армаду бумажных корабликов, свернувших за угол.

– Если ты есть в мире мертвых, значит, тебя нет в мире живых. Всех мертвых нет в живых, – произносит Салли, пытаясь поймать золотую рыбку в противопожарный колпак. Рыбка нехотя отплывает в сторону. 

– Ты – та часть сознания, которую я предпочел бы изолировать, – Шерлок морщится и отворачивается, потому что это неожиданно стыдно, он бы и сам бросился ловить рыбку лет эдак двадцать назад. Краска смущения заливает щеки. 

– Во всей твоей болтовне есть одна неувязка, – она говорит ему в спину, рассматривая складки пиджака и мокрые до бедер брюки, – если мы все – части твоего сознания, то одна из них постоянно трахается с Себастьяном Мораном. 

Лестрейд прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Шерлок молча открывает и закрывает рот, как золотая рыбка, пойманная Салли в колпак.

 

***  
Придушенный ранее электрик, упираясь пятками в бетонный пол, тащил за собой гремящую, как целый поезд, коробку. Заметив его издалека, Джон подошел и, едва не ткнув пальцем ему в грудь, спросил:

– Ты кто? 

– Новый сантехник, – вместо него ответил Мориарти, выглянув в коридор. Он всегда оказывался там, где его меньше всего ждали – чертик из табакерки.

– Так вроде же электрик... – удивился Джон. Бывший электрик пожал плечами и спокойно потащил коробку дальше по коридору.

– Был электриком, потом умер, теперь – сантехник, – лениво пояснил Джим, потягиваясь. Короткая майка «Конвент уфологов Британии» задралась едва ли не до середины спины. 

– У тебя сколиоз, – с видом знатока заметил Джон: при такой худобе казалось, что выпирающие позвонки просвечивают через кожу. 

Джим покрутился на месте, давая себя рассмотреть:

– Ты хороший, Джон.

– Хороший, я всем нравлюсь, – отмахнулся тот, – работа у меня такая. 

– Да, тебя все хотят, а достаюсь желающим я, – Джим фыркнул и снова зевнул: – Пойдем спать, а? 

– Ты постоянно спишь, поэтому Шерлок не может уснуть, – попытался укорить его Джон, поддаваясь и позволяя утащить себя в гримерку с большим диваном и зеркалами. 

– Ты же все понимаешь, Джон, – Джим подошел к нему так близко, чтобы шептать. Слова он выдыхал на грани слышимости, совсем не размыкая губы. «Чревовещателем заделался», – понял Джон, не спеша отступить. Все рано или поздно сдавались, тянулись к нему, обнимали, хватали за руки, лезли под одежду, целовали долго и сладко, потому что он...

Джим ущипнул его руку достаточно больно, чтобы оборвать размышления:

– Прекращай, ты – одна треть, но не надо, – он отошел к зеркалу, пританцовывая, расслабляя кисти рук, вытряхивая лишнее напряжение из тела. 

Светильники над столом для грима загорелись мягким желтым светом.

– Знаешь, Джон, – Джим изучал свое отражение в зеркале, примеряя на лицо очередную маску, – я не понимаю, почему ты – одна треть. Неправильно так. Я – антагонист, а ты – одна треть. Классический психоанализ не одобряет таких отступлений от канона. 

Джон встал рядом c ним, чтобы увидеть свое отражение в том же зеркале, в которое смотрел Джим. Глаза у них были одинаковые – серые по краю, зеленоватые у значка – холодные глаза. 

– К черту классический психоанализ, – взгляд Джона направлен в зеркало – выражения лиц у них были так похожи – застывшие между нападением и защитой, хищные, заостренные черты, – ты же и так знаешь правила, правда? 

– Не дразнись, – Джим не просил, требовал.

– Мой любимый монстр боится?

– А оставшиеся «две части» вашего дробного единства не боятся? – Джим сглотнул, горло болело, каждое слово царапало язык и небо. 

– Для всех опасений подобного рода у НАС есть я.

– В тебе слишком много любви, – Джим закрыл лицо руками и глубоко вдохнул.

– Зато я никогда не играю, – Джон протянул ему черный карандаш, – гримируйся, скоро выходить на сцену. 

– Ты есть вся любовь человека, который никогда не любил. Ты совершенство. 

Джон улыбается самодовольно и почти высокомерно, как часто улыбается Шерлок.

 

***  
– Так все происходящее – это сон? – это первое, что произносит Джон с тех пор, как вошел в эту комнату. «Скворечник» под крышей. 

– Посмотри, – Шерлок отодвигает занавеску от окна, – посмотри!

Джон подходит: за окном простирается чистое звездное небо. Бесконечное. И больше ничего. Звезды и небо, нет никакого горизонта, нет понятий «верх» и «низ». Вечная манящая пустота, наполненная ровным белым светом «точечных источников».

– Они холодные, – говорит Шерлок, – они не дают мне спать.

– Мы могли бы дождаться тепла, – отвечает Джон, опуская занавеску и забираясь на кровать. Поджимает под себя ноги и выжидает. Шерлок устраивается рядом с ним, обхватывает колени руками и смотрит в стену:

– Путешествие в невесомости, Джон. Путь без начала и без конца. Ты знаешь, что все окна такие? Только звезды, вот что происходит снаружи, будто мы на борту огромного космического корабля. Иногда кажется, что рассвет вот-вот наступит и взойдет солнце, но я не помню, как должно быть – после рассвета. 

– И что ты обо всем этом думаешь? 

– Это либо сон, либо галлюцинация, либо... я умер, – медленно произносит Шерлок, – для галлюцинации слишком устойчиво. Если это сон, то он длится слишком долго. Вероятнее всего, я умер. Или умираю, а мое сознание создает этот мир. 

– Все должно быть плохо? 

– Ты мне скажи. 

Джон устало прислоняется к его плечу:

– Ты не можешь без ответов, ведь так? Я – это одна треть. А ты – это две трети. Разве мало? 

– Джон, я...

– Тебе всегда мало. Ты не можешь остановиться. Не умеешь. Если и есть что-то, что может тебя притормозить, то это я. 

Шерлок молчит. 

– Приятно осознавать собственную правоту, – Джон произносит это, криво улыбаясь, – твою правоту и мою. Она одна, как видишь. Хочешь, расскажу тебе кое-что? 

Он устраивается так, чтобы шептать, хотя это не обязательно, они могут слышать мысли друг друга. 

– Ты всегда мечтал избавиться от меня, потому что я – все человечное в тебе, я являюсь чувством. Ты не умеешь ладить со мной, договариваться или понимать. Я не ближе к тебе, чем все эти звезды за окном, потому что ты – разум. 

– Да, – соглашается Шерлок, – я все проанализировал, ты – чувства, воплощение искренности и доверия. Иначе бы Джим не реагировал на тебя так сильно. Моран – агрессия, но даже он всегда прислушивается к тебе. Салли – ребячество. Лестрейд – взросление. Ты всем нравишься – у тебя нет недостатков. 

– Твое сознание любит меня, твое сознание выбрало меня на эту роль. Твое сознание ненавидит меня, поэтому выбрало меня на эту роль.

– Да. 

Джон смеется. 

– Тогда у нас только один выход. 

– Какой? – впервые не понимает Шерлок свою «одну треть».

– Ты должен пригласить меня на вальс, тут, похоже, все решается именно так. 

Джон улыбается и тянет Шерлока на себя, заставляя лечь. Нащупывает одеяло и накрывает их обоих:

– Но потом. Хорошо? А сейчас ты будешь спать.

Они лежат лицом к лицу и молчат. Джон о чем-то думает, но Шерлок не может разгадать, впервые за все это время, понятия не имеет, что происходит. Связь сбоит, как будто они остались одни в этой комната, в театре, в мире. Это хорошо. Спокойно. Наконец-то, спокойно.

– У тебя запоминающиеся глаза, – говорит Шерлок, – серые.

– Как и твои, – Джон подкладывает руки под голову и смотрит. 

Шерлок зевает и спрашивает:

– Когда я проснусь, ты будешь здесь? 

– Всегда буду. Ты не сможешь без меня, даже если захочешь. 

– Не смогу, – Шерлок снова зевает, вытягивает руку и накрывает сложенные ладони Джона. Веки тяжелые, и он устал бороться с собой, он сдается и закрывает глаза.

– Спокойной ночи, – шепчет Джон, – спокойной ночи, Шерлок, и добрых снов. Раз-два-три, раз-два...

 

***  
Шерлок просыпается в своей кровати, простыня под ним липкая от пота. В комнате пахнет чаем и дезинфицирующими средствами, к руке прикреплен катетер с капельницей. Это ничем не похоже на театр, там все пахло пылью и тленом, он вдыхает жадно, словно может насытиться одними оттенками этих запахов. 

– Наконец-то, – говорит Джон, закрывает книгу, откладывает ее в сторону и поднимается с кресла, чтобы пересесть на край кровати, – ты меня напугал.

– Напугал? – губы сухие, и облизывать их почти больно. Холмс осматривается, изучает заново, вспоминает обстановку: тумбочка, шкаф, кресло, книги, какие-то записки, кружки, телефон, разбросанные листки бумаги со схемами постановки света на спектакль, во время которого произошло убийство – его последнее закрытое дело. 

– Шерлок, миссис Хадсон говорит, ты не спал неделю и не ел. У тебя переутомление. Я теперь вообще не смогу оставить тебя одного без риска для жизни? 

– У меня было дело, а потом...

– Потом, Шерлок, ты не ел и не спал, а когда свалился без сил, то бедная миссис Хадсон уже хотела вызывать врача. Ты уснул, но это был нехороший сон, нездоровый. Он мог закончиться комой. Ты этого добивался?

– Я не помню, – Шерлок все ещё там, во сне: красный платок ложится на плечи, Джим читает Гамлета, качели раскачиваются над полом, каркают и скалят зубы птицы. Он прикрывает глаза и быстро глотает воду, оставленную ему в стакане на прикроватной тумбочке. – Джон?

– Что.

– Закрой окно чем-нибудь. Звезды слишком яркие, – просит Холмс. Джон закатывает глаза, но встает и послушно задергивает занавески. 

– Яркие звезды, Шерлок? На самом деле? – в его голосе проскальзывает странная мягкость. Так обычно разговаривают с детьми, проснувшимися посреди ночи от кошмара.

– Мешают... спать...

События сна причудливо смешиваются с реальностью, но звезды плотно спрятаны за занавесками, а Джон тут, как и обещал, и будет тут, когда он проснется в следующий раз. 

– Я посплю ещё? – спрашивает Шерлок, хватая Джона за руку, но сил удержать её совсем нет, пальцы соскальзывают.

– Конечно. Ты должен отдохнуть. И не делай так больше, хорошо? – раздражение Джона сменяет забота, он садиться рядом. Он испугался. Он все понимает и прощает. Одна треть.

– У тебя глаза запоминающиеся, – шепчет Холмс, снова проваливаясь в сон.

– Спи уже, – Джон знает, что Шерлок не увидит, но все равно поправляет подушку, подтягивает одеяло и держит за руку до тех пор, пока сам не засыпает.


End file.
